The back focus adjustment mechanism of a camera is configured to adjust the relative position between a lens and an image sensor, so that the distance between the focus of the lens and the image sensor can meet theoretical requirements and thus camera imaging is clear.
The Z axis of the existing back focus adjustment mechanism is positioned by a bolt or screw. The Z axis is a straight line that passes through the focus of the lens and is perpendicular to the imaging plane of the image sensor. The driving and positioning of the existing back focus adjustment mechanism are integrated, which leads to high precision requirements on the parts or a reduced Z-axis coaxial precision of the back focus adjustment mechanism.